Mikaelsons in the Murder house
by NobodyLikesYou4488
Summary: After a fall out in Mystic falls and to avoid the on going war in New Orleans The Mikaelsons move to L of A to get away from it all so they settle down and move in To a house that is actually more then it seems how will the mikaelson react what will they do


Rebekah kicked Niklaus seat Asking him if they were there yet as a child While Kol was taking pictures and sending them to his Fiancee Davina And Finn was in the trunk doing lordknowswhat

Elijah was in the second seat Reading

"Niklaus are we there yet" Said While kicking Nicklaus Seat "Rebekah keep it up And I will Dagger you" Niklaus said while trying to keep his Composure yet Obviously failing As he ended up punching the car Causing it to Jolt "DAMMINT SISTER SHUT UP" said Niklaus to Rebekah

Who Wheezed and rolled her eyes

Rebekah was silent for the rest of The ride

Elijah was relieved at the silence but that didn't matter since they had just arrived at the house

Marcy Lit The Cigarette as she saw the Car pull up She held her Protection Aka Her Revolver in her purse Closer to her She Could Barely even Make out the faces inside in the Front seats of the car

Marcy Got ready As Quickly as Possible Memorizing Facts about the house and what she was gonna say They Arrived Quite early She was Supposed to be waiting another 3 hours for them to show up ay

She Got a Better view as they got out as Marcy took a better look at the lot of them

They were All Extremely Attractive Especially The man With Blonde hair and blue eyes Unaware to Marcy the man had Noticed Marcy Watching him said "He Something you like Love" He said Grabbing Marcy hand and Kissing it Marcy Fet her Stomach Get Butterflies Marcy Was Distracted By His smile

The Girl brought her Back to her Senses "Excuse Me? Ya Gonna Show us the house or what We don't have time For You To Stand here Making Googly eyes at my Brother" The girl Told the woman in Annoyance

"Speak for yourself Rebekah I'm enjoying her Company," The younger looking man said, Kissing her hand

Marcy was caught up in the younger man eyes "OH COME ON KOL Don't you have a Fiancee" Rebekah said smacking Kol in the back of the hand "You are Word and that's a bitch" Kol told Rebekah She wanted to snack his neck Elijah held her back as Finn Talked To the Woman Uninterested His Siblings Argument "Shall we Begin the tour" Said Finn to Marcy

"Of Course," Marcy said Coming back to her Right mind She had never been this Unprofessional

They all went inside of the house

"This is the first floor Of The Lovely Residence" said Marcy

"Could Use Redecorating when's the last time It Was Redecorated?" Rebekah Told Marcy "In 2010 But I do have to Inform you that the old Owners Were Found Dead Somewhere in the Forest" Rebekah Stomach Dropped As Silly as it was She Feared Ghost A Lot No one else Knew that But her If Elijah Knew about it he wouldn't care Finn Would Just Condemn Her For Having such a Stupid Fear Klaus Would Tease her a bit about it nothing too bad But Kol Don't Even get her started on Kol He would Tease Her Relentlessly he would make sure she didn't EVER Forget about it

While Rebekah was in her thoughts Marcy was talking about the house and the murders that Occurred inside of the house

Before Rebekah Knew it The Your was over "We'll take it" Elijah Told Marcy

"Great The Paperwork is in the kitchen" Marcy said

Let's check on our Favorite Ghosts

Hayden rushed up the stairs to the attic and Searched for Tate Until she Found him in the basement OF COURSE Hayden thought to herself "We have Some new playthings in the house I Saw it all I'm not Fucking with you this time, Plus They said their buying And the family is the next Door Neighbor type There's A Cute girl your age She's Super Cute….." Hayden Noticed Tate wasn't listening and Even Rolled his eyes at her

She Took Note of it Mentally and Decided to play with him

"Maybe even Cute Enough to get you over Violet" Causing Tate To Growl and Grit his teeth He wasn't Gonna let Hayden Get the better of him "What's Wrong You Bothered by what I'm saying She's Way Cuter than Violet She's even got a British accent What did you and violet have in common anyways This girl is it you have to see her Violet was Nothing but a Tramp" Causing Tate to yell At Hayden "SHUT UP" state said Pushing the wall next to Hayden As She giggled "Wow Guess my work here is done Came Expecting more of a Challenge Let Disappointed Sorry Not Sorry That's Just the truth" Hayden Left To see if any of the other ghosts wanted to Reign Havoc Upon The New Residents of the murder house

1 Hour later

None of the ghosts wanted to Reign havoc on the New residents of the house Hayden was upset by this. she Rested her back against The basement Wall And thought about what to do She was thinking for Five Whole minutes Before Going back to The First person she Talked to Which was Tate

He stayed In the same place "Hey" Hayden said Only to Be Immediately told to leave "Look I know I play with you a lot But seriously Tate You don't Deserve to have to Sit back and Watch Violet Live a happy life without you And this girl can Be your Rebound Sure You messed up really bad and the things you did and can't be taken back But You Regret Don't You I know you do this might get her back You never know But you shouldn't Just spend the rest of Eternity Sulking after her You don't Deserve this Everyone Deserves Happiness Even you Deserve Happiness" Hayden said in Tate ear

"Leave" Tate said "Look you don't have to listen to to me but Just think about it you deserve more than this" She said in tate's ear before leaving

As Hayden left Tate Thought about it was this all there was to life Sulking over An Ex that thinks your insane and Refuses to even look your way let alone talk to you Really………...NO Tate wouldn't let it happen

No tate wouldn't Sulk or Mourn Violet What was the point of trying it's been Years it was time to give it a rest There was No point In trying to win someone over that didn't want to won over

In The mist of this another thought popped up

Why should we Why should we let years Worth of Effort Go to waste Have Patience She'll Come around Eventually Give it time And have Faith

But Tate Couldn't wait Any Longer NO THINGS ARE GONNA CHANGE I WILL NOT SPEND THE REST OF ETERNITY CRYING OVER VIOLET THINGS ARE GOING TO CHANGE

Tate thought to himself he needed change and this girl was gonna be that And if the time came For her to Allegedly move in and No one showed WELL Hayden would regret it and Tate would make sure of that Needless to say Tate Couldn't Wait For them to move in

Nora watched them talk They weren't Exactly alone Nor exactly Quiet but not loud either "Don't listen to her Tate Don't Touch that girl Let Her have a normal life Leave them alone state Leave them all alone Don't Repeat History" Nora told Tate

Tate Ignored Nora And walked off He Wouldn't Let whoever the girl was have a Normal life He would make her his bitch no he would make her want him

He would own her She Would Belong to him he was done chasing after Girls

Now Back to our Favorite family

They were driving back to the hotel by now

"Nik Could I have the Aux Cord" Rebekah asked as Klaus handed it over to her Teasing her first "Na-Ah What do you say First sister" Niklaus said Holding it over Rebekah Causing her to try and smack him But he saw it coming

Rebekah Snatched it from Niklaus Palm as he seemed to be Just DYING from laughter

She played a tune she saw on YouTube it was the first thing she seemed to like from This era

Flamingo By Kero Kero berito played throughout the car

Rebekah Fell Asleep From the sound it was Calming to her.


End file.
